


"Thank you" "Always"

by Eliskmol



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, Depressed Ian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskmol/pseuds/Eliskmol
Summary: Mickey comes home and finds Ian in bed





	

“Ian?” Mickey asked as he got through the front door. No answer. He went to their bedroom, equals Mickey’s old bedroom. He found Ian on the bed faced away from him.

“Hey, Ian, you okay?” Mickey asked as he went to the bed to then sit down on the edge. The younger man just grumbled and lifted the blanket over his head.

“Okay,” Mickey whispered. ‘If this is how he wants it’ he thought before he lay down behind his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around the blanket cocoon.

“Leave,” A small voice made itself through the blanket.

“Shut up,” Mickey whispered back and held Ian closer. Even though Ian was stable on his meds, once in a while he just lied in bed doing nothing for no reason, just as well that he all of a sudden got a manic episode once in a while. Though now they usually just lasted a day or two and not as severe.

Underneath the blanket Ian felt Mickey’s arm around him and the heat from the blanket. He didn’t want Mickey being here, seeing him like this. He didn’t deserve having someone like him holding him through these moments, but after Mickey said shut up he didn’t want to argue, because he still wanted him near, feeling safe in his boyfriend’s arms.

After a long while without either of them saying anything Ian peaked out from the blanket and turned around.

“Hey, babe,” Mickey whispered with a careful smile and pushed the red hair out of his lover’s face. Ian didn’t answer he just cuddled closer to the other man’s chest.

“Thank you,” Ian mumbled almost inaudible and slipped an arm out of the blanket to hold Mickey close to him. Tears slowly started to fall from his cheeks, he’s overwhelmed by the love he felt towards his boyfriend. Even though neither of them could flip a switch and everything would be fine, though both wish they could. Knowing that Mickey would be there when Ian got out of the bed were comforting, even though it didn't make his emotions behave the way he wanted them to.

“Always,” Mickey whispered and pressed his lips to the younger man’s hairline, wishing he could do more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Shameless or its characters
> 
> Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
